Need You Now
by HunttyIsMyOTP
Summary: Huntty pregnancy story. Rated M to be safe. Much fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Kitty's hands shook as she dialed the number she knew would help her. She had been caught, and this time was in more trouble than she could imagine. She leaned against the cold tile wall of the bathroom and sank to her feet, phone pressed to her ear.

_It couldn't be happening. _

But one swift glance at the little pink plus signs on the three thin white sticks was enough to answer that.

_How did it happen? _

She didn't know. Everything had been so carefully planned. This wasn't supposed to happen.

The phone rang a couple of times before a voice answered on the other end. "Hey Kitty."

"Quinn?" Kitty murmured into the phone.

"Are you okay?" Quinn's voice was instantly worried.

"No." Kitty was barely able to get the word out and her hands were trembling so much that she was afraid she would drop the phone.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Quinn's voice rang terrified.

"I'm p-" She could barely get the word out. "I'm pregnant."

There was a silence.

"Have you taken a test?" Quinn broke the silence.

"Three." Kitty whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh crap." Kitty heard Quinn mutter. "I'll be right over."

"Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn hung up and Kitty stood up, staggering out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She pulled on a top and cardigan over her sports bra and swapped her pajama shorts for denim ones.

Quinn arrived in record time, and Kitty ran down to pull the door open for her, stepping out into the cool evening air. Quinn looked thoroughly freaked out, for good reason as well. "Kitty…" She murmured, holding a hand out." Seeing Quinn look so scared for her, so worried, suddenly brought everything back to reality for Kitty and the lump in her throat that had been threatening for so long finally surfaced and she burst into tears.

"Quinn, I don't know what to do." She cried between sobs and Quinn hastily pulled her into her arms.

"Come on, let's go inside." Quinn said gently. She pushed them two into the hall and guided Kitty up the stairs into her room, slamming the front door shut behind them. They walked up into Kitty's room and Quinn sat her down on the bed, following suit, pulling out a pack of tissues from her pocket and setting them down on the bed. She pulled Kitty into an embrace and Kitty sobbed into her shoulder. "Babe, it's okay. It's all going to be okay." She tried to comfort her, stroking her hair down. She slowly pulled away from Kitty to look her in the eye. "Hunter?"

Kitty nodded.

"When was the last time you two slept together?"

"When he came back for Christmas." Kitty sighed at the memory. "Oh crap…"

"Kitty, I thought I told you always use-"

"But we did! We used them and I was on birth control, we did everything! Quinn, I can't have a baby, I can't, I can't..." She broke down again and Quinn pulled her close.

"Shh." Quinn rocked her back and forth until her sobs and gasps quieted. "You need to tell him, sweetheart. The sooner the better. In fact" Quinn pulled away to reach for the phone that lay neglected on Kitty's bedside table. "You should do it now."

Kitty looked at the phone and took a deep breath before picking it out of her hand and searching around in her contacts. She finally came across Fort Benning Office and pressed the green phone.

"Fort Benning, how may I redirect your call?" Came the stern voice at the end.

"Hello, could I please have Mr Hunter Clarington? I believe he's a private." Kitty's voice shook with every word.

"May I know the reason for this call?"

"It's a… family issue. But it's urgent."

"I understand. Privates are currently having relaxing in their bunk so please allow us ten minutes to find him."

"Thank you."

The phone went absolutely silent. No hold music, no background noise, just silence. She looked over at Quinn who was watching her with raised eyebrows. "This is the main office, they've gone to find him."

"Why couldn't you call his cell?" Quinn frowned.

"He's not allowed to use it during the week." Kitty responded quickly, squeezing her eyes shut. A few minutes passed in this silence, with both of them staring at each other. Slowly, Quinn leaned over and took Kitty's hand into hers.

"It's going to be fine, Kitty." She said, a gentle smile on her face.

Before Kitty could reply, she heard movement on the other end of the line and held her breath.

"Katherine?" Hunter's voice came in loud and clear and her eyes widened.

"Hunter?" She croaked out.

Quinn smiled at her and stood up. "I'll just be outside." She said quietly, walking out of the room.

"Katherine, what's wrong? Why are you calling?" Hunter sounded worried. Of course, it was specified to family that they were only to call in an emergency.

It was now or never. "Hunter, I have to tell you something." She forced out of herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_That was going to scar. _

Hunter winced as he examined where he had gotten his pants caught in some barbed wire out on the track. He had had to rip them to get out and in the process ended up with deep gashes in his thigh. He let out a hiss as he slowly put disinfectant on it and wiped away the stray blood. Putting another bandage on it, he swallowed and reached for his pants, pulling them on again.

Rolling his eyes at the shouts and loud laughs of his fellow troop members, he turned to his bedside table to open the drawer and pulled out his journal. Opening it, a familiar piece of paper fluttered out and landed on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up, grinning as he stared at it. A black and white four for one photo strip from the carnival that had passed Lima during Christmas, all with him and Katherine. One with Katherine on his back, grinning madly. Another one where they're pulling the most absurd faces imaginable. Another where they are just staring at the camera, like mugshots. The last one was just a simple kiss, her arms around his neck and sweet, dopey smiles planted on their faces.

He smiled and opened the large gap in the pages of his journal, revealing at least thirty photos, all of Katherine. He flipped through them slowly, a new smile forming on his face at each one. Just as he was staring at one that he took of Katherine sitting on her bed wearing one of his shirts with his belt on and laughing hysterically at something, he felt someone sit down next to him. He turned and saw that it was Jason, one of the more bearable of the troop members.

"Is that your girl?" He a pointed at the photo that Hunter was staring at.

Hunter smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's Katherine."

Jason clicked his tongue. "Dude, she's really hot."

Hunter laughed and rolled his eyes before his expression turned more serious again. "Wait until you see her in real life, she's absolutely beautiful." He laughed at his own sappiness.

"Do you love her?" Jason asked, reaching for another photo and examining it.

"More than anything." Hunter replied instantly. "In fact" He leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a small drawstring bag from the open drawer and shaking out a small ring to hold out in his hand. "I wanted to ask her if she'd marry me."

"Really?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Hunter shrugged. It was an understandable reaction, Kitty was only eighteen and Hunter nineteen.

"Yeah. If we do end up getting deported next year, I want to be married to her." Hunter shrugged. There had been many discussions with the higher officials of the camp that if they didn't want to have a chance of getting deported, they should leave. And although it would be absolutely terrifying not being able to call Katherine on the weekend, to have relatively no contact with her for perhaps many months at a time, Hunter was a man of his word. And he had given the army his word to be loyal and not abandon them.

"I get that, I guess." Jason shrugged just as the door to the bunker opened and a shouting voice made the boys jump. Hunter snapped the journal shut, tossed it onto the bed and stood up into a salute. Hunter looked over and saw that it was the general's assistant, who only came when there was bad news.

"Private Clarington." The man called out and Hunter took two steps forward.

"Present, Sir." He said, looking straight ahead.

"You have a phone call from home." The man said, walking over to him. "In the office, family matters. You are allowed half an hour alone in that room to discuss whatever it is in private. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Hunter said calmly but inside he was horrified. Had something happened to his parents? He doubted that, otherwise he would've heard of it through the army, not from a phone call. Mr Puss? Hunter swallowed hard when that thought came across his mind. No. Nothing could ever happen to Mr Puss, so that was impossible.

Katherine? Hunter's blood turned cold. No, she was fine. She had to be fine, there was nothing else she could be.

Hunter smoothly made his way out of the bunker and through the camp until he got to the office, seeing the phone off the hook and lying flat on the table in front of him.

"Remember Clarington, half an hour." The assistant reminded him before leaving.

"Thank you, sir." He said before turning to walk over to the phone. He picked it up slowly and held it to his ear. What should he say? He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Katherine?"

"Hunter?" Came the reply and he sighed a sigh of relief. So she was alright, not hurt. But then why was she calling? Calling the office phone was strictly for emergencies only.

"Katherine, what's wrong? Why are you calling?" He asked, getting straight down to business. He heard her taking a shaky breath before speaking again.

"I need to tell you something." Came the timid voice.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Hunter said, a frown appearing on his face. Did this have something to do with her father? Had something happened to him? Hunter was suddenly terrified for Katherine at that thought. He was the only family she had left, who knew what would happen if he left.

Katherine took a staggering breath before came the reply. "Hunter, I'm pregnant."

And in one nano-second Hunter felt like he had been winded. All of the oxygen left his lungs and his vision went blurry. He could suddenly hear his heartbeat in his ears and it overwhelmed him, overwhelmed his hearing. Only a few thoughts ran through his head.

Katherine was pregnant.

He had gotten Katherine pregnant.

She was going to have his child.

He was going to have a child.

He was going to be a father.

It was a dream. It had to be a dream.

He only zoned back in when he realized that Katherine was waiting for a reply. "W-what?" He replied lamely, exhaling slowly.

"I'm pregnant."

So it wasn't a dream. That instantly left Hunter with a new outlook on life. A baby. A child. A whole other person he was now responsible for. A strange feeling of isolation and a protectiveness over Kitty came over him. But overriding all that was the uncommon feeling of… fear. He was scared. He was more scared than he'd ever been in his whole life. He reached a shaking hand out to the chair that stood in front of him and slowly lowered himself onto it.

"A-are you sure?" He whispered, a hand going to rub his forehead.

"Yeah." He heard Katherine's voice crack and she let out what sounded like a sob. "I felt sick and I hadn't had my period for like two weeks so I took like three tests and they're all positive." He heard another cry come from her end of the line. "Hunter, I'm so sorry."

"Katherine, please don't cry." He said immediately, leaning forward and changing the side the phone was on. "It's not your fault."

"Hunter, I'm scared." She sobbed. "Hunter, I'm so scared."

Oh god. What could he do? He wasn't there, he couldn't make it better for her.

_Come on, Hunter. Man up. Do it for her._

"Don't be scared." He rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "I have to see you, I'll be down soon."

"W-what?" Kitty's cries quieted a bit so she could talk. "Hunter, don't be ridiculous. You're not on leave."

"I don't care, I have to be there. I'll be down the day after tomorrow by the latest." He promised.

"Hunter, you can't just leave."

"They don't own me."

There was a silence and Hunter heard a sniff on the other end of the line. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Do you have anyone with you?"

"Quinn's h-here right now and uncle Michael is as well."

"Does he know?" Hunter was suddenly worried. While Michael approved of him, he probably wouldn't be thrilled to hear that Hunter got his niece pregnant. Probably better to explain it to him first.

"No, he's out with some friends."

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his grip on the phone. "Just… just hold on please, Kath. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Hunter."

"I love you, Katherine."

"I love you."

He hung up the phone and walked out of the office in a daze. How could one phone call change everything he thought of life? Before, he had been a soldier, willing to work hard to bring himself up the ranks of the army, madly in love with a young girl who lived carefree back home. He had somehow matured about five years in just ten minutes. He was now a man, madly in love with a woman who needed him. Soon to be a… father.

Oh shit. He was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty lay on her bed, fingering the soft wool of her baby blanket in her fingers, her body still shaking with aftershocks of the sobs that had jolted her body only moments before. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. Before tonight, she had assumed that her relationship with Hunter would never change. How would it change now that she was pregnant?

Her fingers slid down to her stomach, where there was a small yet prominent bump on her slim physique. It was still hard to think about. She just couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby. She brought her knees up and tucked them under her chin, curling herself up. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. Would she keep her child? Would she give it up for adoption? Would Hunter stay with her to help her or would he leave her? He had all rights to leave her, if he's not ready to be a father. But she hoped he wouldn't, more than anything.

_Relax, Kitty. Just imagine it. Imagine what you always imagine. _

Hunter's eyes, the only thing she can see. They're green and beautiful and envelop her, the whole world around her just vanishes. His arm wrapped around her bare waist and his other hand in hers. He slowly leans down and their foreheads touch. It's just a mere, simple touch but it makes her heart race. His lips move in a simple whisper; "I love you, Katherine."

She is awakened from her daydream by a clink coming from the corner of her room and she rolled over, looking at the balcony door, a frown on her face. After a second, another clink. This time she saw something fly up and hit the window. She stood up and padded over to the balcony door, gently opening it and stepping out into the cool evening air, glancing around.

"Katherine." She heard a voice hiss and she peered down and nearly laughed out loud.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" She replied in between breathy giggles.

"I told you I'd see you." She could see Hunter's smile in the pale moonlight.

"This is so clichéd." Kitty rubbed her forehead, suppressing a loud bout of laughter.

Hunter's smile turned teasing. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Katherine is the sun."

"You're absolutely ridiculous, go use the front door."

"Your Uncle Michael's home." Hunter gasped, hoisting a large black duffel bag higher up his shoulder.

Kitty paused. "You have a point." She nodded and reached an arm down. "Give me your bag, I'll pull it up."

Hunter looked at her doubtingly. "It's heavy."

Kitty glared back down at him. "I'm strong, Hunter."

"Fine." She heard him mutter before pushing the large bag up against the edge of the balcony. Kitty reached her arm down and grabbed onto a fistful of the outer fabric. It took a few pushes on Hunter's part before Kitty could pull it up enough to grab a handle and hoist it up over the railing of the balcony.

"Are you able to climb up?" She called back softly to him.

"No problem." He said, putting one hand on the bottom of the railing. Five months of military training had strengthened his already tough physique and he easily pulled himself up the railing and into the balcony. Straightening himself up, he met eyes with Kitty, standing in front of him, wearing her bed time uniform of a t-shirt and shorts with her hair falling down her shoulders. It was evident that she had been crying, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was pink. But standing in the pale light of the night, she had never looked so beautiful to Hunter.

He slowly leaned down, brushing his lips against hers before pulling her in for a kiss, one hand snaking around her waist, pulling her to him. Kitty's eyes flew shut and she reached a hand up to the back of his head, knotting it in his hair. Hunter pulled away from the kiss slowly to look her in the eye and pulled her into an embrace, his arms wrapping tightly around her and hers winding around his neck.

They stood there for a minute, completely immersed in each other until Hunter pulled away slowly, his eyes full of something that Kitty couldn't describe.

"Katherine, I…" He took a deep breath, trying to decide his words. "I'm sorry." He said finally. "I'm so sorry." He swallowed hard, reaching down and sliding his fingers into hers.

Kitty shook her head. "It's not anyone's fault." She said softly, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

Hunter lowered his eyes towards her stomach. "I'm still sorry. I just… I can't believe it." He squeezed his eyes shut. "We're having a child."

Kitty gave him a small smile. "Yeah." She bit her lip. She looked down at their hands and, pulling her shirt up slightly, put his hand to her stomach, laying it flat against the bump. "Do you feel it?"

Hunter's breath caught in his throat as he felt a distinct roundness on Kitty's usually flat stomach. "Oh my god." He breathed, his jaw dropping slightly. "That's…" He couldn't find a word. He just stared at her exposed stomach, breath taken away.

Kitty put a hand on his cheek. "It's going to be okay." She murmured. "We're going to be okay."

Swallowing hard, Hunter nodded. "We are." He said quietly.

"Come inside." Kitty said gently, turning to open the screen door and taking a step inside. Hunter hoisted the duffel bag over his shoulder and followed her inside. Kitty turned her back to him and walked through the room, towards her bed and moved the baby blanket out of the way, letting it drop to the floor. Hunter looked over to where she was standing and took a few steps until he was standing behind her.

"I love you." He whispered, sliding an arm around her waist. With one hand, he brushed back the hair on her neck and placed soft kisses along her pulse line.

Kitty gently sighed, her eyes fluttering shut at the contact. She missed this. She missed being able to touch Hunter. To have him hold her, and kiss her. It was a feeling she had been afraid she'd forgotten. "I love you, Hunter." She breathed, turning around to face him and pressing her lips against his. She let Hunter gently push her back onto the bed moving her legs apart for him to rest in between and let him lead her into a world of pure bliss.


End file.
